poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubble Guppies' Adventures of The Lion Guard
Bubble Guppies' Adventures of The Lion Guard is a crossover made by Connor Lacey and Ryantransformer017. Plot Bubble Guppies' Adventures of The Lion Guard is the origin of the Bubble Guppies' adventures. In the film, Olmec from "Legends of the Hidden Temple" tells us how Gil and his friends meet a lion cub name "Kion" and began their journey to protect the great Circle of Life. Trivia * The series end with Makucha plotting a new plan; hunt down the Bubble Guppies and Gil so that he can get his proper revenge. * In "Janja's New Crew" and throughout "Bubble Guppies and the Battle for the Pride Lands", Gil has been wondering if Janja has some good in him and it turns out that Gil was right but later Qui-Gon Jinn his spirit guide helps him understand that not every villain wants to reform like Ushari. * Gil and Molly began they're romantic relationship on each other since Bubble Guppies vs. Lions of the Outlands. ** Goby and Deema began they're romantic relationship on each other since Deema, Nonny, Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas. ** Oona and Nonny began they're romantic relationship on each other since Deema, Nonny, Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas. ** Bubble Puppy and Anga began they're romantic relationship on each other since Fire from the Sky. Pilot * Bubble Guppies and the Return of the Roar (Gil and Kion episode) Season 1 Episodes * The Rise of Makuu (Gil, Kion and Makuu episode) * Never Judge a Hyena By It's Spots (Gil, Molly, Kion and Jasiri episode) * Nonny and Bunga the Wise (Nonny and Bunga episode) * Can't Wait to be Queen (Kion episode) * Eye of the Beholder (Ono episode) * The Kupatana Celebration (Kion and Reirei episode) * Deema and Fuli's New Family (Deema and Fuli episode) * The Search for Utamu (Bunga, Fuli and Mzingo episode) * Follow That Puppy and Hippo (Bubble Puppy and Beshte episode) * The Call of the Drongo * Paintings and Predictions (Gil, Goby and Bunga episode) * The Mbali Fields Migration (Kion episode) * Gil, Deema, Bunga and the King (Gil, Deema and Bunga episode) * Never Roar Again (Kion episode) * The Imaginary Okapi (Gil, Beshte and Makucha episode) * Too Many Termites * The Trouble with Galagos * Janja's New Crew (Janja, Cheezi and Chungu episode) * Baboons (Deema and Fuli) * Beware the Zimwi (Gil, Deema, Kion and Beshte) * Bubble Guppies vs. Lions of the Outlands (Gil, Molly, Kion, Jasiri and Zira episode) * The Lost Gorillas * The Trail to Udugu (Kion and Kiara episode) * Ono's Idol (Ono episode) * Goby, Deema, Beshte and the Hippo Lanes (Goby, Deema and Beshte episode) * Ono the Tickbird (Ono episode) Season 2 Episodes * Babysitter Bunga (Bunga episode) * The Savannah Summit (Kion and Makuu episode) * The Travelling Baboon Show * Goby, Oona, Ono and the Egg (Goby, Oona and Ono episode) * Bubble Guppies and The Rise of Scar (Gil, Kion, Scar, Ushari and Janja episode) * Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Guppies (Gil, Ono, Scar and Kiburi episode) * Swept Away (Deema, Oona and Beshte episode) * Rafiki's New Neighbors * Gil and Molly's Rescue in the Outlands (Gil, Molly and Jasiri episode) * The Ukumbusho Tradition (Makini episode) * The Bite of Kenge (Gil, Deema, Bunga and Makini episode) * Deema, Nonny, Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas (Deema, Nonny, Bunga, Timon and Pumbaa episode) * Molly and the Morning Report (Molly and Zazu episode) * Gil and the Golden Zebra (Gil, Bunga and Makucha episode) * Nonny and the Little Guy (Nonny, Beshte and Kiburi episode) * Divide and Conquer * The Scorpion's Sting (Scar episode) * Nonny and the Wisdom of Kongwe (Gil, Nonny, Fuli and Makucha episode) * The Kilio Valley Fire (Kion episode) * Undercover Kinyonga * Cave of Secrets * Deema and the Zebra Mastermind (Deema and Thurston episode) * Gil and the Hyena Resistance (Gil, Jasiri and Janja episode) * The Underground Adventure * Oona, Beshte and the Beast (Oona and Beshte episode) * Pride Landers Unite * Goby, Deema and the Queen's Visit (Goby, Deema, Fuli and Reirei episode) * The Fall of Mzimu Grove (Kion episode) * Fire from the Sky (Anga episode) Season 3 Episodes * Bubble Guppies and the Battle for the Pride Lands (Gil, Kion and Janja episode) * Gil and the Harmattan (Gil, Ono and Makucha episode) * The Accidental Avalanche (Kion and Anga episode) * Nonny vs. the Ghost of the Mountain (Nonny, Bunga and Chuluun episode) * Marsh of Mystery (Deema, Ono and Makini episode) * Nonny and Dragon Island (Nonny, Beshte and Ora episode) * Journey of Memories (Makini episode) * The Race to Tuliza (Fuli episode) * Molly vs. Mama Binturong (Molly and Mama Binturong episode) * Friends to The End (Gil and Kion episode) * Bubble Guppies and the Tree of Life (Kion and Rani episode) * Bubble Guppies and The River of Patience (Kion and Makucha episode) * Molly and Little Old Ginterbong (Molly, Bunga, Makucha and Mama Binturong episode) * Oona and Poa the Destroyer (Oona and Beshte episode) * Gil says Long Live the Queen (Gil, Molly, Kion and Rani episode) * The Lake of Reflection (Kion and Makucha episode) * Triumph of the Roar (Gil, Kion and Makucha episode) * Journey to the Pride Lands (Gil and Kion episode) * Return to the Pride Lands (Gil and Kion episode) Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventures Series Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer